1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a pressure sensitive plastic film product which exhibits superior adhesion after being bonded to a desired substrate with the application of pressure. The invention also relates to the pressure sensitive adhesive composition used in said product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure sensitive products which can be bonded to a desired substrate with the application of pressure are a well-known type of product. In order to insure a more permanent bonding of such products to the substrate, it is desirable for such products to exhibit the highest possible adhesion values. Although it is possible to achieve a greater degree of adhesion by chemical modification of the polymers which normally constitute the pressure sensitive adhesive layer, such an approach requires some degree of sophisticated chemical capability which might not be possessed by some of the ultimate end users of those conventional pressure sensitive adhesives which are commercially available. Hence, a need exists for a simple means to increase the adhesion values of pressure sensitive products without a need to resort to actual modification of the polymeric constituents of the pressure sensitive adhesive.